Fire Fire
by The Epic One 11647
Summary: AU fic inspired by the song Fire Fire by flyleaf. NOT a songfic. I promise! Wasn't 100% sure what to rate it, so...anyway, enjoy!


Fire Fire

Author's note: So…basically, I was listening to this song, and I felt like writing a fanfic! You really don't have to listen to the song to understand, but it helps. Enjoy! :D

* * *

OCs- Lily -16- Jack's daughter

Katrina -13- Lily's ½ sister (not Jack's daughter)

Victoria- Lily & Kat's mother; Jack's ex-girlfriend

Drew -16- Lily's boyfriend

* * *

**First Person POV-**

It's a dangerous world out there. You spend forever trying to find your way, just to get shot down by life, over and over again. It all started when I was 5. My mother had left my father, and taken me with her. She soon found a new guy, who became the father of my little sister, Katrina. I didn't know it at the time, but I never really would have a normal life. Even now, I still don't really feel like I belong, and it all started with the family life I had when I was little. When I turned 5, I finally started to realize that I wasn't normal. The other kids in my kindergarten class didn't have parents fighting over them. They lived happily with both parents, sometimes with an older sibling, or a baby brother or sister, but these siblings were there full siblings, not half siblings like Kat and I. For 4 years, my parents fought over me. My mom didn't want me, but the court wouldn't give my dad custody, because he was an 'unfit parent'. It kept going on like that until I was 9. That was when I was finally sent off to live with my dad. There was no way to bring Kat though, because there was no proof that my mom and Kat's dad were bad parents. That didn't mean they weren't, though; they both hated us, and weren't afraid to let us know. We were just mistakes to them. But I was finally getting away from them. I needed to be a big girl and dry my eyes.

My dad's house wasn't in a very good part of town, but that didn't matter to me at first. I didn't know the difference. I quickly learned though. Every night, I could hear people yelling and arguing from down the street, and sometimes Dad wouldn't come home until very late, and when he finally did get home, he was drunk, leaving me to tuck myself in at night. On those nights, I kept telling myself that it would all be ok, that I was still a kid and everything would get better. At least, that's how it was in all the movies and stuff. Most of the time, Dad was a good parent, except for those times when it was me taking care of him because he was so drunk.

When I was 13, I learned about Torchwood. That immediately put me in danger, without even being part of it. When I did join, though, I quickly realized what was in store for me. I did things I wasn't proud of; harming innocent people, and once, I accidentally killed someone. It would keep me up at night, before I eventually cried myself to sleep. Dad told me that the guilt would go away, and that I would eventually become numb to the world. He was wrong though. The guilt never went away. To this day, I still feel like I have to prove myself to the world; that I'm not the monster that I feel like I am. One good thing did happen that year though. Dad finally became Kat's legal guardian. I don't know how he did it, but he did. I promised that I would protect her from having the kind of life I had. The kind where everything you think is good in the world actually has a dark secret. The kind where you have to be careful what you say and do or you can get hurt. I didn't want to see her suffer like I did; I wanted her to be innocent. I would do anything to protect her. And I did.

That was three years ago. Now, things are getting better. Or so I thought. I'm actually afraid of what I've become. I get into so much trouble at school. I'm constantly getting into fights, and have gotten suspended several times this year. At Torchwood, I'm in charge of interrogation, and I've become a monster, with no regards to people's feelings. I don't notice that I've gone too far until it's too late. I feel nothing- that is, until I'm alone. I think about it when I'm lying in bed at night and a wave of guilt washes over me. Now, I can't even talk to Dad, because he's gone missing. Nobody at Torchwood knows where he went, and now the whole team is left to fend for itself. We don't know where he went, or when he's coming back. At this point I have nothing left to lose. I practically live at Torchwood, and I have no one to talk to about my problems. My only real family left now is Kat, and I swore not to bring her into any of this. My whole life up to this point has just been a downward spiral, with no escape. Sometimes I forget that I'm only 16. I shouldn't have nightmares about what I've done. I should be out with my friends, and talking about normal teenager things with my boyfriend, instead of sitting there, crying about what I've become. I don't know how he puts up with it. I don't know how any of my friends put up with it, actually. That's the thing though. No matter how bad things get, no matter what I do, I always have them. With my friends, I'll never have anything to prove, and I cling on to that feeling of hope, thinking that one day, I'll find that I don't have to prove anything to anyone.


End file.
